Love in Station Square High
by SonamyLove
Summary: My first Sonamy Story. Sonic and his friends are now seniors in Station Square High School. Will Sonic finally reveal his true feelings for Amy?
1. Love In Station Square High

YAY! My first Sonamy Fanfic :)

Rated T for Some language and drug refrences.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Sonic, am not associated with sonic, sega, or sonic team.

If I did, I'd be partying hard.

* * *

Sonic and the rest of his friends are now seniors in Station Square High school. (I made them all the same age.)

Amy is now Cheer Captain.

Sonic is the star of the school's football team.

Rouge is the Class Clown.

Knuckles is ALWAYS in detention. (wow.)

Tails is the Basketball Champ,

and Cream is the smart one.

Sally Acorn just transferred to Station Square high. She is trying to win Sonic's heart back. She joined the cheer squad to piss Amy off and win Sonic's love.

Amy is still in love with Sonic. (no shit.)

Sonic has fallen in love with her also, but hasn't told her....yet.

Today was the day of the Station Square football championships.

After a rough day, Station Square High had won.

Sonic made a speech:

"Being the star of the team, I would like to thank Our coach, our team, and our cheerleaders. But there is one person, one cheerleader that has made this special for me. Always looking out and seeing her cheer for me and the team makes me feel good inside. And this cheerleader issss...

A-" Sonic was interrupted by a kiss on his lips. When he looked, It was Sally Acorn. She had taken the mic and started talking about Sonic. Sonic turned his head to see Amy, tears and all, running towards the school. Sonic had ran after her and followed her into the building.

Amy was sitting inside the gym, in the corner, crying. Sonic tried to confort her, but before he could say anything, his head dropped to the floor. All he had seen was a needle.

"Amy...drugs are not the answer..." Sonic said.

"It's not drugs." Amy replied.

"Then what is it?!?!" Sonic asked angrily

"Sonic I have Diabetes." Amy said looking depressed.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Amy, I need to tell you something I always wanted to tell you."

"What? and apology accepted."

"Amy, I don't like Sally. She was all over me. She's such a slut too. I hear she has fucked every guy at her old school"

"and that helps me how?"

Sonic blushed. "Well, I really like YOU Amy."

Amy gasped at the fact that he said that. "You're lying"

"Nope"

"Prove it Sonic. Prove that you like me."

"Fine. Does this prove it?"

Sonic picked her up, and kissed her gently on the lips.

"See Amy?"

"Wow Sonic, You really do like me."

"Not just like you. I love you Amy, I always have."

"And I love you too, Sonnikku."

He kissed her again, they walked out of school, hand in hand, and kissed under the sunset.

"My sonnikku."

* * *

**END.**

**Please Rate and Review! I'll Give you a COOKIE, Maybe some Popsicles and a Chicken.**

**My first Sonamy Fanfic. How was itt?  
**


	2. Author's Note

NYAHHUHHUH. It's been FOREVER since I've been on this account. I write on a different account now, which is xxChanny-Smitchiexx .

I still love Sonic. Don't get me wrong. I don't like writing for SonAmy anymore. All I ever get is hate. That, and I LOVE to write for Camp Rock, Sonny with a Chance, and soon, StarStruck. Since I've made this account, this is what I've done:

**-Went to a Jonas Brothers concert.**

**-Went ****to a Demi Lovato concert.**

**-Met the Wondergirls.**

**-Went to Australia.**

**-Started 8th grade.**

**-Went to two Honor Society concerts and met them both times.**

**-Got A's on all my common assessment essays.**

**-Discovered I have a love for photography.**

**-Discovered that I love to write a lot.**

**-Met a boy I really liked, and fell in love and became his girlfriend. (Personal favorite. haha.)**

**-Learned to play guitar from this boy.**

**-Made a new best friend who is practically my sister. (No shit, we were born in the same hour on the same day!)**

**So yeah. Follow me on twitter, daniellebazzi**

**and be sure to read my stories at xxChanny-Smitchiexx :)**

I love you guys!


End file.
